someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Linda
Hello. My name is Thomas, but I'll be calling myself Tom. For two months now, I have been being stalked by this creepy girl who recently moved to my school. It started off as a small crush but it turned into some next level scary shit. It all started one night when I was sitting in my family room playing some Resident Evil games. I was already a little jumpy because in the game I was playing, Revelations 2, there was a pretty sudden and unexpected jumpscare that I'm not proud to admit, actually scared me. The month was December. It was an unusually warm winter this year, so I had my windows open. Even if it was a little chilly, I enjoy the cold more than the warm, so I didn't mind. The night was very still. Almost no noise outside except for the occasional car that would drive by. There was little to no breeze. Because of this, it was unusual to see my curtains move around ever so slightly. I also heard rustling around in the bushes next to the windows. I tried to be logical and theorized that maybe it was just a mouse or a cat that got out of the house from the basement or something. I winded up having to g to the bathroom. As I was doing my business, I saw something with the corner of my eye at the window of the bathroom. I thought I saw some rapid movements. I decided that I was just seeing things, maybe the light was playing tricks on my eyes. The entire time I was talking to a good friend of mine named Kevin (Who I will call Kev throughout this) on the house phone. I was telling him about how creeped out I was because of all of these weird occurrences happening around the house. As I'm walking back to the family room, I notice by the back door, something creepy and peculiar. I see a face in the backdoor window, smiling at me, with what looks like black marker all over its face. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. As I was looking at it, I noticed it was ever so slightly beginning to crack the most inhuman smile I've ever seen. Ear to ear. I told Kev about this, trying to keep my composure. He tells me to wake up my mom. I objected, telling him that she would be very angry if I woke her up at 3 in the morning that there was a face at my back door window. Why would there be? Nothing happens out here in the country. I turned around for a few moments, contemplating what I should do. When I turn back around, I notice that the face was now gone. Freaked out and now out of options, I decided to move an old empty bookcase in front of the already ocked back door. I felt safer knowing that there was something barricading the door. I didn't get any sleep that night. Then again, I really don't get much sleep anyways because I have to stay up and check on the fire in our wood stove regularly. We don't have a lot of insulation in our walls, so a fire is a necessity when trying to keep the house warm. The next morning I decided to tell my Mom about this before I headed off to school. She told me that she wouldn't have been angry if I woke her up. Realizing that I should've listened to Kev was kind of embarrassing, but I went on with my day. At school, Kev and I sat down in our 9th period Health class. A new girl was transferred to our school. Our teacher introduced our class to her. Her name was Linda. She seemed really nervous and shy. She was really quiet. Despite this, I thought that maybe we would get along. She sat down next to Kev and I. She smiled at us and waved. We started off our class with a group project. We took this time to introduce ourselves. We talked for awhile but despite this, we didn't really seem to learn much about her. In fact, it seemed as if she was trying to dodge all of the questions we were asking her. I guess I can see that as just her being shy, but they were just simple questions like "Where are you from?" and "How come you moved here?" She seemed to laugh at just about everything I said. Something that was even remotely funny, she would start dying in her seat. Kev and I took notice of this. After class, I teased Kev about how much I think he should date her. I was kidding obviously, as she was a grade below us. Her being a Freshman and us being Sophomores. I wouldn't see how ironic this would become for another two weeks, as she eventually started giving me letters in the hallways or in class telling me that she liked me a lot. She did this very frequently, and I just wasn't comfortable with it. On the last day of school before our Winter/Christmas Break, she started giving me these really odd gifts, like necklaces and bracelets that seemed to be drenched in some type of extremely sweet perfume. These gifts would come along with more letters, telling me of her interest. When I got home, I decided to do some research on these gifts. I stumbled across a page on potions that can be created using witchcraft that can make anyone fall in love with you a few Google pages in. I was scared at that point. I was beginning to learn that this wasn't just some simple crush. This was some messed up obsession. From that point on I just knew she wouldn't quit. After Winter Break, Linda began bringing a camera which looked pretty professional. It had all of the different kinds of lenses and different setting all on it. I don't know much about camera, so I'm sorry if I'm butchering anything. I was getting paranoid. Kev would start joking around with me, telling me that shes gonna kill me in my sleep. I could tell though, from his tone, that he was sort of worried for me as well. I began noticing that I would see little flashes around school. What could these flashes be? As you probably guessed, Linda was taking pictures of me. Everywhere in school, sometimes even when shes right next to me. Then she started playing with my food. She started spraying that perfume shit on my food. She's trying to make me eat it. Ingest it. I don't want any of that shit is inside me. I needed to tell somebody, but who would believe me? I decided to not tell anyone, which I completely regret now. In Health, we started talking about dating. We got the usual boring "dating is good but be careful with it" thing. But what bothered me was Linda. She kept glancing back towards me during the PowerPoint. She was barely interested in taking her notes. It was getting ridiculous. I was beginning to say something to her when she did something so mortifying, I could feel my heart jump into my throat when I saw it. She smiled at me. Now this normally wouldn't be any cause for concern. It wouldn't be, if it weren't for the fact that I've seen it before. At the door. My backdoor. 3 weeks ago. I begin to realize how much shit I'm in. A few days later she starts telling everybody that I was dating her. She even started telling her parents about her new boyfriend. She later told me that her mom couldn't wait to meet me... Kev later tells me of all of this other stuff she does. Like telling people about things she does after she cuts, stabs her self with a pen at lunch, putting all of her hair in front of her face to look at me, and even gashing at her own face with plastered on jagged fake nails... I knew she wasn't right in the head the first day I met her. Later she starts writing on herself. My name and her name together with a heart in the middle with permanent black marker. I later learned that that's just an outline. The real drawing was done with a knife, creating permanent scars in her arm. Long living memorials of me and her stuck inside her arm until it rots out. On Christmas I got an IPhone and she somehow found out my number. Not two weeks after Christmas she finds out my number and starts texting me. Telling me of all of this stuff she would love to do to me and she asked me if I liked to cut myself. I finally told her to fuck off and that I hate her and she brought back all of my depression and hate over everything. All she told me was that she was sorry and said she would stop... She never did. I later learned from another one of my friends that lives down the street that she saw her and her mom take laps around the neighborhood fast but only slowing down at my house... Moving ever so slowly. I tell her again to fuck off at school and she starts crying and she tried to hug me. I pushed her back and I see in her pocket a handle to a knife, and she tells me that we were meant to be together for ever and ever. I run away and that was the end of that day. The same night I have a dream that she comes to my house with two different big people. One a female and one a male, and they bring me to her basement and they all perform horrendous acts on me. The next few days I was sick. I blocked her cell phone number and she kept calling the house phone. When I go back to school I avoid Linda and Kev tells me of a really scary dream he had. I have no idea how this happens but it really did. We have the same exact dreams, on the same exact day and we woke up and fell asleep at the same time. Same dream of being kidnapped in my perspective. I was terrified and I cried a few times in the bathroom that day. At the end of the day Kev, Walter (the friend who lives down the street) and me all walk home together. We were walking on the sidewalk next to the school. It was on a hillside and we were walking down it. We look off into the woods and we saw her. We saw Linda and she was just sitting there. She was drawing something in a notebook. I take out my phone and we see her drawing me and her in some dark place. It looked like a wine cellar or something. As we were examining the drawing through the zoomed in camera with my phone we look up and we see her just look up really fast. It seems like she looked up at the speed of light. All three of us jumped and we took off down the hill. We eventually all make it home and that was the end of that day. The next week, the weather was oddly warm for the time and me and Kev decided to go camping. As we were getting our mind off Linda we were talking about hilarious story's from when we were kids. Then we heard rustling in the bushes outside. We thought it was just a deer or skunk. Then something small and skinny was grazing by our tent and slight whistling was audible. Something was poking the side of our tent. The side of the tent broke and a fucking 7 inch blade of a knife was came through. We stayed quiet and whatever was there left. Then we heard slight giggling then it turned into maniacal laughter. We were shaking and we grabbed our weapons we brought out because we were sure a coyote or wolf would come by. No, it was not an animal. It was something like an animal but it was something way worse. It was Linda. We sprinted and as we left a light came out of the forest. Once we noticed the light, it turned off. We were at Kev's backyard after a half an hour of running and we grabbed the telescope. We looked through it and we saw the blood covered face of Linda looking at us with that grin. She opened her mouth and she mouthed “I love you.” We actually remembered the fire was still lit in the forest. We had to go put it out and we had to grab the rest of our stuff. We went out there and grabbed our stuff and we heard and saw Linda giggling and skipping through the woods. We put out the fire and stayed still. She looked in our direction and she left. As we grabbed our stuff we heard something that sounded like rapid footsteps. We heard Linda screaming and laughing as hard as she could and she was sprinting right at us. We booked it back to the house and lost her. When we got home Kev's Mom, who worked really late pulled in. We told her about it and she brought us in. She called the Police. They went into the woods and came out with Linda, she was naked and covered in blood. It was later confirmed to be was deer blood. She was trying to bite Kev's mom and the Police. They took her away. Now it is February and Linda is no longer in my Health class. Hell, she isn't even in my school. She is in a state mental institution and we later found out why she transferred. Her family was running from the Police. The cops found in multiple different houses, in the basement, severed limbs hanging on meat hooks, test tubes, poisons with an odd smell, boiling dark red water, impaled human beings on large stakes set on fire, and eyes in glass jars. They were being fermented for the speculated purpose to be eaten later. They also apparently found pieces of leg meat that were branded with the initials of the victim. Her parents were actually very big and muscled. Very tall. Her parents are in prison. Death row. Where I live death row isn't even allowed. What they did to these other teens at other schools was so horrendous that they are killing Linda's parents. There were apparently more disturbing things found in other basements which I'm not allowed to hear. I'm just glad it's all over. UPDATE: Kev had actually told me later that he heard crying in the boys bathroom. He went in there and Linda was sitting there, with some purple, foul smelling liquid in her mouth, leaned back and she was just crying. She saw Kev and booked it. There was a list of names on the side of the stall. It was a list of at least 16 people's names, scratched into the side of the stall with what seemed to be a knife, that none of us have heard before, except on the news. They were crossed off... On the bottom of the list was two names... Thomas and Kevin.... not only was I next, but Kev was on the list to be mutilated and eaten too. At the time he didn't know what it meant but, now we did. I think Kev was being stalked too but I think he was to scared to ever tell. Until now. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ: So this story is actually based on true events. However there is a lot of things that have been changed (obviously). First of all, everybody in the story is a real person, but with a name change, some more prominent then others. I am not actually "Tom" I am "Kev". "Tom" was actually stalked by "Linda" and a lot of the things that happened in the story really happened. "Linda" driving by "Toms" house, "Linda" in the woods, drawing, etc. Almost everything about "Linda" actually happened. Lets get into things about her that didn't happen. Her scratching her face with fake nails, cutting the initials into her arm, chasing us in the woods, pulling out a knife in school. The intro to the story actually happened, but it wasn't "Linda". We don't know who it was. It could've just been our imagination. The camping part did happen too, minus "Linda". Also "Tom" was not with me. It was another one of my friends. Instead of "Linda" there was a giant pack of what had to be at least 30 coyotes. Very unnatural. "Linda" having the odd liquid in her mouth happened but not in the exact same way. In health class, she put dye into her mouth and pretended to be dead as a prank. Little did she know that the dye she thought was red was purple. The ending part was inspired by the village in the 2004 video game Resident Evil 4 and, crime shows such as CSI and Criminal Minds, and my own imagination. It is now Summer vacation and "Linda" is not as crazy in love with "Tom" anymore but "Tom" is still very petrified of her. This is my first Creepypasta and I, myself, think its alright but needs some improvement. I really hope you enjoyed reading and have a goodnight! ~~~MistxLobsters Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life